kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
PL Kosciuszko
(Sorry, PL Kosciuszko is a Polish chatroom, so info only in Polish for now) "All hope abandon ye who enter here. Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję, Wy, którzy tu wchodzicie" PL Kościuszko to ostatni bastion wolności i samowolki. Nieoficjalne motto - "niech się dzieje co chce (dopóki nie przyjdzie moderator)". Pokój znany jest jako siedlisko trolli - Trolle elitarne, mają o 100 HP więcej od Pułaskich i lepsze statystyki ~ Mauserek. Jak na ostatni bastion wolności i samowolki przystało sformalizowanych struktur brak. Kto krzyczy głośniej, ten ma władzę (chyba, że przyjdzie jakiś moderator oczywiście). ''Trollwokacjaautorstwa Sewera. Właścicielem pokoju jest jimmy_raynor. Sławni i sławniejsi: Trolle i inne potwory! Abaddon96 *Jego ulubione anime to My Little Pony. Tak, wiem, że MLP nie jest anime, ale i tak jest świetne. *Jego ulubiony kucyk to Twilight, ale Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie też są spoko. *Zanim stał się aniołem zagłady był bogiem czasu - ubertrollem - Kronos00. *Miszcz fotoszopa, przerabia skriny w Paincie. *''jest to wielki debilowaty troll który nieogarnia zycia mama go biję kablem od pilota i kupiła mu na urodziny korek z tymbarka ~ autor o małym penisie potrzebujący się dowartościować obrażając przeciętnego użytkownika czatu. CWKX *Miał Nyan Cata w avku. *Ma manię na punkcie przeklinania. *Lubi stawiać na swoim. *Ma wonsy. *Jego przeglądarka to kalkulator. *Ma rozdwojenie jaźni. *Jego notka to fake. Dragonek *Underage. *Należy do bandy gimbusiorstwa kici. *Irytujące stworzenie. Drennom *Nowy, ciężki przypadek trolla. *Mieszka poza Polską, na szczęście nią nie gardzi. *Łapie ogara, kiedy się kłóci z kimś ogarniętym, czyli tylko czasem. *Jego mhoczna sthona ujawnia się po 19. *Wtedy też często afczy na 10 minut (10 minut spokoju, dzięki Ci, Boże... ~karolz). *Jednak idzie w jakość, a nie ilość altów. *Pisze wiersze, głównie skierowane w stronę modów. Jego najsłynniejsze dzieło to "Modoku*wy, modoku*wy". flashwalker *Jest niematerialną treścią bez formy. *Ma rozdwojenie jaźni. *Jest kotojeżem. *Jest murzynem. galausPL *Tak, to ten od Kyuu z Basha. *Zwany też "Gałusem - tym od robienia gały". *Jeśli będziesz w czymś lepszy od niego to wyzwie Cię od najgorszych. *Powinien w końcu poznać czym jest umiar. *''Z tym trzecim od góry, to się jak najbardziej zgodzę. :) ~ TorsTroscufka. *Cała prawda o Galausie. Heliogalbal *Jego nick powinien brzmi Heliogabal. *Ma w avku przekreślonego morświna. *Jest niczym Bill Gates na świecie... mieszka na Wikipedii. *Kościuszkowy podoficer, który walczy z Pomarańczowymi. *Sądzi, że na Kościuchu ciągle musi się coś dziać, dlatego pobudza tłum oficerskim ''spam. *Jego żołnierze - LAwfool, teatrulomnych, Nerwa, MrSkakun. Rekrutacja ciągle otwarta! Powyższa notka jest zlepkiem cytatów jego lub osób trzecich. Jasio *Lubi filmiki, gdzie wkładają sobie słoiki w dupę. *Umarł śmiercią naturalną. malfreborn *Znany również jako Malfeusz, malfresurrected, malfreanimated, malfrevived, malfnoob, malfthemaster i jeszcze kilka innych malfów. *Nie zapominaj o DevVartinie! ^_^ *Kłamie, kłamie i jeszcze raz kłamie... W zawyżeniu 5% jego słów to prawda. *Głupi jak buty. obronca20 *Kiedyś był Mrówkiem Niszczycielem. *Wybył za granicę. PijanySmok *Wciąż pieprzy o tym, że jest kucem. *Zawstydził go 14-latek, który tworzy trance. *Jest trollem, który praktykuje nowatorskie metody. RainbowIdiot *Twierdzi, że nie jest pedałem. Ale spójrzcie na jego nick... *Trolluje na Pułasie, bo "tam się nie trzeba wysilać, tak to jest przy IQ 40" *Wpisał sam siebie na Wikię i twierdzi, że z tego powodu jest wspaniały. *Ma kompleksy, bo nie ma własnego murzyna. *Attention wh**e?! *RAINBOWIDIOT - Rozjebał Ani Inteligentną, Niedojebaną, Burą, Owalną, Wielką , Iglastą Dupę I Ostro Targa SaintPiotrek *Istota o wielu nickach, posiadacz 90210 kont; strzeżcie się Magików, Saintów, Piotrków oraz wszelkich produktów spożywczych. A kupa z orzeszkami to co?! ~ szarykon *Bieżące konto - Siralos. Strzeż się! *Słucha Slajera (KURWA!). *Szczęśliwy posiadacz ukochanej kostki. *Piotrek i jego kostka by tigerRusty. *Podobno ma na imię Iza. *Gapa544 jest jego Guru. vilk45 *Pisze w stylu a'la Grom. *Lubi przeklinać. *Zbiera armię Vilkensteinów, Vilków i okropnych stworzeń przeciwko Kongowi. Weyland667 *Nie ma notki, więc mu ją dodałem. *Kolejny troll, który idzie na ilość a nie na jakość altów. *Ogłosił konkurs na swoją notkę na Wikii. *Potajemnie służy Webowi, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wie. Mr_Marcosol *Płakał że nie ma notki *więc mu dałem *to byłem ja - Animus Zajewielka lista modów i stworzeń podobnych jimmy_raynor http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111002164659/kongregate/images/d/d9/Room_owner.gif *Rządzi Kościuchem i tamtejszymi bywalcami. *Cieszy się z literki R przy nicku jak Murzyn blaszką. *Twórca najbardziej wypasionego remake'u River Raid. *Strzela bez ostrzeżenia. (Jak przystało na spacemarine/szeryfa z Mar Sary :P) *Złagodniał na starość, zawsze daje 15 minut sila i prosi dając reprymendę. *Mało bywa ale myśli że wszystko wie. *Stary nudziarz. *Pisząc, że afkuje ucina sobie drzemkę przy klawiaturze. *Ciągle gra w swoją grę (jednocześnie afkując). Kyuu122 http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif *Władca lasu i fan obrazka z entem rąbiącym kłodę. *Dostał moda, pomimo że ma poniżej 18 lat, dlatego Bhivedine pała do niego słusznym gniewem. *''Młody, nudny, zarozumiały... Na dodatek od kiedy jest modem wozi się z tym jak z taczką gnoju. ~ ''Bhivedine *Hejtowany przez Bhiva. *Wyznaje pastafarianizm. *Brzydki jak spróchniałe drewno. *Gdy jimmy_raynor zbierał fotki do swojej nowej gry pt. "Striptease" Kyuu podesłał swoją. Podobno nie została ona zamieszczona "bo były cycki". *Przykład riposty Kija. *Jest zdrajcą. Głównie siedzi na Pułaskim albo Piłsudskim. Gdy tam go zdenerwują, wchodzi na Kościuszko i rozdaje bany na lewo i prawo. *Został wykluczony z grona Kościuchów. *W razie rewolty zostanie ściENTy, jego matka też (jesli jakąś ma). Potem zostanie przerobiony na stół i spalony na stosie. *A potem go wrzucimy do urny i rozsypiemy w morzu, bo enty nie umieją pływać. *Chodzą słuchy, że niektórzy zwą go dwuletnią drewnianą kukłą... wieść się również niesie, taka, że lubi wypychać się żywicą/trocinami. Leothyr http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif *Puciu puciu Lełonek :P *Marzy mu się długa notka, więc to jest alfabet : abcdefghijklmnoprstuwyz. *A to jest pas QWERTY: qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm. *Lubi placki. (a niech ma) *Po francusku jego nick to Le Łoś. *Żywi się głównie pizzą. *Ma przycisk ENTER zbyt blisko SHIFT'a. *Popołudniami pucuje swoją BeEmkę. *Jak na prawdziwego dresa przystało, rozdaje cepy w pysk ludziom na ulicy. *Na kaca pije sok z skarpetek. *Cała prawda o nim. Wictus http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif *Szefu szefów. *Uosobienie łagodności <3 Święta 1.03 - Święto odezwania się bhiva (będziemy je obchodzić, zabijając jednego moda). 2.03 - Zmartwychwstania sewera. 3.03 - Chatowy dzień ruchów posuwistych. 14.03 - Dzień nerd pipy Tuxa (Dzień Liczby Pi (π)) Category:Chat rooms Category:Polish chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners